Level 187/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 77 | previous = 186/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | next = 188/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *There are 5 ingredients that you need to bring down in 35 moves, meaning you have to bring down 1 ingredient on an average of 7 moves. *Tons of blockers make this harder. *The moon scale is very unstable, making large combinations unsafe. *There is a chocolate spawner at the central column which does not exist in its reality counterpart. *An ingredient appears every 7 moves, specifically at moves 28, 21, 14, and 7. It will make the level a little bit easier if, on these moves, you can avoid making a move in the central column, where the chocolate spawner is located. Otherwise, you'll have to switch the ingredient into another column, which is not very easy, even with 5 colours. *The ingredients are worth 50,000 points 5 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 50,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: The Icing *There is a lot of icing in this level. Specifically, there are 29 squares of two-layered icing, 4 of three-layered icing, and 8 of four-layered icing on the board. Since this is an ingredient level, it is prudent to break through the icing so the ingredients have paths to move down to the exit points. You should begin by trying to make horizontal matches along the top row of the two-layered icing, to hit 3 or more squares at a time. *Once you clear through the first row, there are 2 wrapped candies trapped in marmalade that you can free and activate; these will help clear through all the icing clutter. There are also 3 more wrapped candies trapped in marmalade further down in the icing cluster that you can free and activate, but it is recommended to try and combine them to make a wrapped + wrapped candy combination, which will clear even more space. Part 2: Chocolate *While you’re busy trying to clear all the icing, there will be chocolate squares being spawned onto the board. There are 5 chocolate spawners in this level that make winning much more difficult. *You need to be aware of the chocolate and try to use special candies to take out chunks of it if it gets overwhelming. Part 3: Odus *If Odus falls off the moon scale, the game is over. You may need to spend a move to tip him away from the danger zone. Try using special candies that are a different colour than those that will push Odus over. That will help keep him safe. *Once Odus’ meter fills up completely, moon struck will activate, and it will take off one color from the board completely. Although it only lasts for one move, it happens twice. Rely on this to bring down the ingredients. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery File:Screenshot 2015-06-23-23-11-58.png|Mobile version Level 187 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Tiki Fiesta levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Hard levels Category:Hexagon levels